Il suffirait de presque rien, Tonks
by ALittlePony
Summary: OS, songfic. Remus, Tonks. Il suffirait de presque rien pour qu'ils soient heureux. Seulement, ce "presque rien" peut tout gâcher.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais ont été créés par JKR. Les paroles chantées par Serge Reggiani sont de Gérard Bourgeois.

J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que cette chanson a été écrite pour Remus et Tonks. Bon, ok, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je pense à eux à chaque fois que je l'écoute.

(Petite pensée à une noix de Coco qui se reconnaîtra, enfin, j'espère: Je l'ai enfin terminée, cette fanfic!)

**Guest **(Quand on parle du loup...tu aurais pu mettre ton nom, quand même): Déjà, MERCI. Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, t'es un peu mon idole du côté écriture. Et promis, je vais essayer pour Luna/Neville (enfin, là, comme ça, aucune chanson de me vient à l'esprit... Mais je vais trouver), c'est une bonne idée :). Bon, conclusion, merci, merci, merci, merci. Et désolée de ne pas avoir écrit une réponse aussi longue que ta review.

* * *

Tonks se trouvait dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Les mains tremblantes, elle remplissait d'eau la vieille théière de la mère de Sirius. Le thé avait toujours eu le don de la calmer. Déjà, lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère lui en préparait une tasse à chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec une de ses amies, ce qui arrivait très souvent, il faut bien le dire. La jeune femme installa la théière de porcelaine sur le feu qu'elle venait d'allumer d'un coup de baguette, et l'objet se mit aussitôt à siffler de manière réconfortante. Tonks passa une main dans ses cheveux (violets, ce jour-là) et soupira. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le placard au-dessus d'elle et attraper la tasse orange, sa préférée. Mais soudain, la voix qu'elle souhaitait le moins entendre en ce moment retentit derrière elle.

« Tonks… »

Elle sursauta, laissant tomber la tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle jura, se baissa afin de ramasser les morceaux, et, bien sûr, se coupa l'index.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Tonks se releva en silence, suçotant son doigt pour stopper l'écoulement de sang, tandis que Remus s'agenouillait devant elle pour nettoyer sa maladresse.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, murmura-t-elle en fixant les cheveux de Remus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupira-t-il sans relever la tête.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Remus, je… Tu sais ce que je ressens, et…

- On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, Tonks…» rétorqua-t-il, las.

_Il suffirait de presque rien_

_Peut-être dix années de moins_

_Pour que je te dise « Je t'aime »_

Elle rougit.

« Mais…

- S'il te plaît, soupira-t-il en se relevant.

- D'accord… »

Remus se tenait face à elle, les débris de la tasse orange dans les mains.

« Tu veux que je la répare ? »

Elle considéra les morceaux de porcelaine, et secoua la tête.

« Non, non, c'est bon. »

Tonks se détourna, attrapa une autre tasse dans le placard.

« Tu en veux un aussi ? » questionna-t-elle, se maintenant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Un thé, précisa-t-elle.

- Merci, mais je vais me faire un café. »

_Que je te prenne par la main_

_Pour t'emmener à St Germain_

_T'offrir un autre café crème_

Elle acquiesça, et prit une tasse pour lui aussi. La bleue, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il prenait toujours son café dans celle-ci. Elle posa les deux tasses sur la table, et saisit la théière pour verser l'eau dans la sienne. Puis elle ouvrit un autre placard, et en sortit la boîte à thé. Elle l'ouvrit, respira à plein poumon les différentes odeurs qui s'en échappaient, choisit un sachet qu'elle plongea dans l'eau brûlante de sa tasse. Tonks s'assit, et contempla Remus qui lui tournait le dos, préparant son breuvage. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour apprécier le café. Tonks détestait ça, elle. Peut-être qu'on ne commençait à l'aimer qu'à partir d'un certain âge… Cette pensée fit soudainement revenir à son esprit l'argument principal de Remus : leurs treize ans de différence.

_Mais pourquoi faire du cinéma ?_

_Fillette, allons, regarde-moi,_

_Et vois les rides qui nous séparent._

Remus s'assit à son tour, en face d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Il aimait la façon dont elle tenait sa tasse, l'entourant de ses mains fines, comme pour les réchauffer. Elle avait plongé le nez dedans, et ses cheveux violets cascadaient autour de son visage. Il sourit malgré lui, et se rabroua aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une gamine.

_A quoi bon jouer la comédie_

_Du vieil amant qui rajeunit?_

_Toi-même ferais semblant d'y croire._

Au fond, il la comprenait. N'avait-il pas été amoureux, lui aussi ? De Lily, il y avait bien longtemps. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à James. Mais à part elle, jamais personne n'avait su éveiller ces sentiments chez lui.

Et Tonks était arrivée, avec ses cheveux roses, son visage en forme de cœur, et sa fâcheuse tendance à casser tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle avait touché son cœur, et elle l'avait brisé, et le sien aussi par la même occasion. Il avait bien essayé de s'imaginer avec elle, il avait vraiment essayé d'y croire. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui apporter.

_Vraiment, de quoi aurions-nous l'air ?_

_J'entends déjà les commentaires :_

_Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui plaire ?_

_Elle au printemps, lui en hiver._

Vous imaginez, un loup-garou au chômage, trop souvent blessé par la vie, couvert de cicatrices, avec elle ? Elle était beaucoup trop pour lui. Trop belle, trop enthousiaste. Trop jeune. Elle avait seulement 22 ans, et lui déjà presque quarante. D'accord, 35 ans. Mais bientôt 36.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda soudain Tonks.

Elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'observait, et le considérait avec un regard interrogatif.

« Rien, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je me disais simplement que c'était bientôt mon anniversaire. »

_Il suffirait de presque rien_

_Pourtant personne, tu le sais bien,_

_Ne repasse par sa jeunesse_

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avant de lui sourire doucement.

« C'est vrai. Tu vas organiser quelque chose ?

- Non, ce n'est plus de mon âge… »

Tonks se rembrunit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il évoque son âge à chacune de leurs conversations ? Cela l'amusait-il de lui faire du mal ?

_Ne sois pas stupide et comprends_

_Si j'avais comme toi 20 ans_

_Je te couvrirais de promesses_

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula le long de sa joue. Sans un mot, elle bondit sur ses pieds, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine sous le regard surpris de Remus. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit.

Elle buta dans le porte-parapluie, pour changer, et le bruit, pour changer, réveilla le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

« Encore ces personnes au sang impur, qui…

- Oh, mais fermez la à la fin ! » hurla Tonks, excédée.

Elle attrapa sa cape, ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

_Allons bon, voilà ton sourire_

_Qui tourne à l'eau et qui chavire_

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste_

« Tonks ! »

Elle ne se retourna même pas, continuant son chemin d'un pas raide. Il la rattrapa, aggripant son poignet.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, il ne se passe rien, justement ! »

Il soupira. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en parle à chacune de leurs conversations ?

« Tonks…

- Non, tais-toi, s'il te plait.

- Je crois qu'on a mis les choses au clair suffisamment de fois ! »

_Imagine ta vie demain_

_Tout à côté d'un clown en train_

_De faire son dernier tour de piste_

Tonks secoua la tête.

« Alors va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille… »

Elle essuya ses larmes rageusement et se remit en marche.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que les gens penseraient de notre relation ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, deux vieilles dames passèrent près d'eux, jetant un regard soupçonneux sur la main de Remus enserrant le poignet de la jeune fille.

_Vraiment, de quoi aurais-tu l'air ?_

_J'entends déjà les commentaires :_

_Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui plaire ?_

_Elle au printemps, lui en hiver_

« Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser, Remus ! Et tu devrais faire pareil, idiot ! »

Il soupira, et la lâcha. Se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage, il déclara :

« La vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Tonks. Tu ne peux simplement faire tout ce que tu veux, en te disant que de toute façon tu te fiches du regard des autres.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

« Tu verras, tu rencontreras quelqu'un un jour, quelqu'un qui aura ton âge et les moyens de t'offrir une belle vie. »

_C'est un autre que moi demain_

_Qui t'emmènera à St Germain_

_T'offrir le premier café crème_

Tonks renifla.

« J'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, Remus. »

_Il suffisait de presque rien _

_Peut-être dix années de moins_

_Pour que je te dise « Je t'aime »_

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être heureuse. »

Remus se détourna, et, lentement, regagna le 12, Square Grimmaurd, laissant Tonks plantée au milieu de la rue, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte vaguement grisée.

« Bien sûr que si, crétin… » murmura-t-elle doucement.


End file.
